How to effectively eliminate hot spots of thick connection parts, namely spoke roots, of spokes and an outer bead seat is the recognized technical difficulty in the industry. As shapes of the spokes are special and different, and the modern wheels need light weight to lose the weight, the difficulty of removing the spoke root hot spots is further increased.
A wheel low-pressure air-cooling technique generally eliminates hot spots by the matching use of a top mold, a side mold, a bottom mold, and cooling air holes corresponding to the spoke root hot spots, wherein the mainly utilized cooling is side mold and bottom mold cooling. In the traditional design, if strengthening the cooling, it is easy to generate spoke root shrinkage defects to affect internal structure, performance and production stability. Therefore, how to reasonably design and maximize strengthening the cooling intensity to rapidly take away the heat of the spoke root hot spots without affecting sequence solidification of other parts and a temperature field of the mold becomes very important.